Desire
by ruiiko
Summary: Robin likes Kid Flash, even if he's too oblivious to notice. He's always flirting with other girls... but one accident can bring out the truth and feelings, along with some naughty fun.


**Hey there! I'm a little new to this fandom, and ironically, new to writing smut. This is my first attempt so im hoping this isnt too bad omg. ;; Buut, Robin and Kid idiot-I mean _flash _have become one of my favorite new ships... so, theres a first for everything i guess!Enjoy and review c:**

* * *

Robin and Kid Flash should never be left alone in a room together.

The black haired boy watched from across the room, his arms crossed, seeing his friend flirting with M'gann. She looked considerably uncomfortable, as her eyes shifted from him to the ground. Kid Idiot didn't seem to take the hint though, he continued to flirt with her, his hand resting against the wall, to keep her from running off. Robin couldn't help but smirk though—he had to admire that idiot's... will to continue. It was almost amazing just how oblivious he was.

That wasn't the only thing he was oblivious about, however.

He wasn't aware of just how much Robin liked him. He dropped his smirk, looking away from the two, feeling ashamed just then. That idiot was too oblivious just how much Robin liked him, and it hurt. It hurt to watch him flirt with every other girl, yet not even be able to acklowedge the closest person to him had a crush on him.

Looking back up, he noticed M'gann excusing her—Flash was practically begging for her to come back. Getting no responce from her, he sighed deeply, as he turned, and sinked into the couch next to Robin. "Man," He sighed, and the black haired boy smiled, feeling his body heat next to him. "Girls are so difficult."

Robin hummed a responce, with a firm nod. He wouldn't know—his whole focus had been on the ginger haired boy.

Flash leaned his head back, as he spread his arms out to rest them on the couch. Robin tensed, feeling his arm gently brush his back, but did nothing to move him. Flash rolled his head over to Robin then. "Say.. do you like anyone?"

'_You.' _Robin wanted to say, but restrained himself. Instead, he only offered a smile. "Hmm, can't say I have." He said, glad that his glasses hid the pained look in his eyes.

"Seriously, dude? M'gann is pretty cute... I guess Artemis is too." Flash listed off. Robin chuckled. "I thought you liked them."

"I do. But you seem so down, dude. I wouldn't mind giving up one of my ladies, if it meant seeing you happy." He wiggled his eyebrows, poking Robin in the side. He gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't want any girls, he wanted Flash! Robin didn't even know what to do with him, sometimes... should he punch him in the face for being the idiot he was, or should he kiss him? Honestly, he wanted to do both at times. He just wanted to smack him and yell at him, '_Can't you see how much I love you?!' _before kissing him. But he couldn't, and he wasn't going to.

Robin just shrugged his shoulders instead, and Flash sighed, as he stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" He asked, and Robin shook his head. With a shrug of the shoulders, Flash was on his way, but before he could get anywhere, he tripped over Robin's feet, landing right on his lap! The two gasped, Robin's cheeks immediately turning bright red at the sudden contact, and was about to push his friend off, but before he got the chance to, he could feel tension rise in his pants, and he froze, swallowing his breathe.

Flash froze too, and he looked up to Robin with confusion in his eyes. "Dude, what's poking me..?" He knew though. They were both too horrified to say anything, though.

Noticing the blush quickly turning brighter, a mischivious smile came to Flash's face. He had it all figured it out, now. '_Ah-hah.' _He thought to himself, his eyelids drooping. He brushed his finger tips against the bulge, as he looked back up to the now squirming Robin. "My, my," Wally said with a seductive, playfull voice. "Dude, get off me!" Robin shouted then, quickly pushing Wally off of him.

Wally laughed, however, at the terrified Robin, backing himself up. He then lunged at him, roughly pushing his lips against the others, cuffing his hands against his cheeks. He could hear the other male struggle against him, as he moved his lips against his, but ignored it, as he found the other slowly relaxing into it. What started out as screams of surprise, had turned into 'Ooh's', and 'Ahh's'.

Wally licked against Robin's lips, and immediately felt them being pryed open, allowing him to explore the inside of his mouth. Their tongues mixed together, Robin's mouth tasted like mint, his breathe was warm. Wally could feel the heat against Robin's cheeks, and his hands slowly slides down his neck, down his torso, finding their way under his shirt. His skin was soft—but he had nice abs. His fingers stroked his chest gently, making the other squirm in pleasure, soft moans emitted from his throat, as he helped Wally by lifting his arms into the air, allowing the other to pull his shirt off. Wally found himself quickly unbuttoning his shirt as well, throwing it into some random corner of the room.

A string of salvia fell from their lips as they disconnected. Wally was wearing his signature smirk, as he gently removed Robin's glasses. He looked so vulnerable, so confused, but Wally could see the lust growing in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from the grin that grew on his lips. "Oh, dude, you're so cute," He tried to hide the squeal, but to no avail. Instead, he leaned down again, this time gently biting on Robin's earlobe, earning a soft moan. Wally chuckled. "You like that, do you?" He asked softly.

Robin didn't say anything, but feeling his hands wrapping around him, that gave Wally all the answers he needed.

Robin had to try not to scream, as he felt Wally's tongue trail down his neck, to his chest, and down his stomach. He couldn't take this anymore! Wally was no where even close to his dick, yet he could already feel himself getting off to the wet kisses trailing down his body. He felt light headed, his heart was pounding. Was this actually happening? Was't he just flirting with M'gann? Robin couldn't even think straight, but he didn't need to to enjoy the way Wally made him feel. "Oh, fuck," He whined, his hands hurrying to undo his pants buckle, but found himself close to tears as he struggled.

Robin heard Wally chuckle, as he looked up to the other, making direct eye contact with him. "Trouble?" He asked, and Robin felt his throat tighten. He could barely even get a word out—he felt so embaressed. The other laughed again, as he undid Robin's buckle, quickly getting into them. Once loose enough, the black haired male shoved them off in a fit of frustration. He heard Wally chuckle again. "Oh, Robin. You really are too cute when you're mad." He reached back up to kiss him passionately, his tongue licking his lips, before trailing off to kiss his cheek, and lean down into the curve of his neck.

Robin couldn't take this anymore, though. "W-wally..." He muttered weakly, feeling desperate at this point as he grinded against the other, in his boxers. He could tell the other was aroused to. Fuck, he just wanted Wally to take him already! He had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could... and now that it was happening... Kid Idiot was taking his time, just making Robin more agitated.

"Ah, ah, ah," Robin gasped, feeling a finger press against his lips. Wally was looking into his eyes, a certain sense of gentleness and compassion showing greatly. Robin had never seen him this caring, or teasing with any girl. "Enjoying yourself?" He chimed, making Robin flush in frustration. 'Piss off..." He hissed, looking away.

With furrowed brows, the smirk returned to Wally's lips, as his hands grabbed Robin's growing erection. He immediately froze, as he felt Wally's fingers stroke them through the cloth, restraining them. The smirk grew wider. His hand then entered his boxers, fingers wrapping around his dick. Robin moaned, and quickly squeezed his eyes, his head rolling back.

Wally chuckled then, as he began to kiss his way down Robin's stomache, until he was at his boxers. He pulled them off quickly, eyes bugging as he noticed just how big he was. He looked back up to Robin. "My, my. Someones aroused." He laughed, and Robin grumbled a responce. Wally ignored him, however, as he leaned down, and kissed his tip. "Fuck, don't do that..." Robin cursed under his breathe, and Wally laughed, kissing it again.

"You like it." He chuckled, before wrapping his lips around Robin's dick, sucking his way down. Robin froze again, but he could feel cum dripping from his tip already. Wally didn't seem to notice, however, as his lips continued to suck, his tongue licking every inch he could. Robin couldn't even think straight, as he subconsciously wrapped his legs around Wally, his fingers raking through his hair, silently begging him for more as his hips grinded against Wally's tongue movements. He wanted him to badly, he wanted to have his mouth al over him, he wanted him to touch him more, and he wanted to touch him, too. He felt Wally's mouth disconnect from his member, and gasped—but relaxed a little more, feeling his tongue slide down the back of his dick, moving up and down, causing him to moan in pleasure.

One last kiss on his tip was all Robin needed, before he couldn't contain himself, shooting his load all over his face, his breathing eratic and heavy, as his fingers lingered in his hair. Wally looked up at him, his eyes gentle. Robin felt himself smiling a little, glad to have been able to get this sexual tension off his chest, but when the other boy licked his lips, he knew this was far from over. "Mmm," Wally moaned, licking any remaining juices around his lips. "You taste wonderful."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like he could die from embarrassment, as he rolled his head back. Was Wally really saying this? "But what else can I expect from the boy wonder.' Wally chuckled, raising his head up, to look Robin in the eyes. Robin squeezed his eyes shut to regain himself, before opening them again. He could hardly contain his laughter, seeing Wally look so happy, despite being covered in cum. "You look ridiculous," He chuckled, as he wiped his juices away.

Wally just shrugged. "You look like you're enjoying yourself. Was this your first time...?" He pushed further, wondering if he had been with anyone else. Wondering if he had ever had this type of experience with anyone else.

Robin let out a huge sigh, feeling his heart skip a beat. He was still aroused. He could never get enough of Wally; he still wanted him. He wanted him to touch him more.

Wally, sensing Robin's sexual frustration, pulled the naked boy closer to him, his hands trailing down his body, and resting on a bum cheek to squeeze gently. The two just sat there for a moment, just looking eachother in the eyes. Robin had never felt this good—and he had never expected that another male—his own friend at that, would be able to make him feel this good! The male came to a shocking realisation, however, after a moment of looking over the other. "Hey! What the hell, why am I completely naked? You're still fully clothed..." He complained, his brows furrowing.

Wally's mouth dropped, looking down at himself. Looking down at their laps—Robin's member out in the open, still erect, still dripping. He couldn't help but chuckle—looks like he was still pretty aroused. He noticed his own clothed bottoms—there was a bulge that made his tights feel tighter. He looked back up to Robin, trying to will away the blush. "...Oops." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin sighed deeply, as he watched Wally pull off his shirt, revealing his abs. He reached down for his belt, and Robin froze then, a brilliant idea coming to his mind. "Wait, wait," Robin said in a rushed tone, grabbing at his hands. Wally looked up at him, looking confused. Robin was smiling now. Now that he had calmed down, he was sure that he could help his friend out, like he had helped Robin. Without a word, he gently pushed his hands away, before undoing his buckle, sliping it out of the belt loops, and tossing it to the ground.

Wally watched as Robin undid the buttons on his pants, feeling amazed. Just moments ago, he was struggling to get his own pants off, and now, here he was with the look of determination on his face. So much concentration... Wally couldn't help but smile. He was just too cute.

With no thought, Wally reached out to rub his thumbs against Robin's cheek, before leaning in to kiss him again. He let out a shock cry, but quickly relaxed into it, and Wally quickly found himself being ripped out of his pants, as he pushed Robin down to kiss him harder. Robin's arms wrapped around Wally's neck, bringing him closer, and Wally kept his hands on Robin's thighs, running down his legs, and back up over to his erect member, slowly jerking him off, as he kicked his boxers off.

"I want you... so much." Robin moaned in between kisses. Wally pulled them back up again, so Robin was sitting in his lap, and they were looking eachother in the eyes. They were skin to skin now, and had never felt anybetter. Wally looked down, noticing Robin's member leaking again. "I can tell." He laughed, taking hold of his own and Robin's members, pushing them together so he could jerk both of them off.

He looked back up to Robin then, smiling gently. Without words, their lips connected once again, moving in sync together, as Wally continued to jerk them off. Wally then began to turn Robin over. Breaking away, Robin looked at him with large eyes. "What are you doing?" He breathed, his cheeks turning bright red again. Wally just smirked gently. "Trust me on this one." Robin gave him a weird look, but said nothing, as he turned his head. But feeling Wally's large member against his butt, he held his breathe, eyes bugging. And then, without warning, he felt Wally shove himself inside of him. Robin froze, tears welling in his eyes. Wally was... inside of him... they were as close as they could be now.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked with care, his hands still resting gently on his butt cheeks.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine..!" he squeaked, and covered his mouth, embarrassed that such a noise came from himself.

Wally chuckled. "You really are too cute." He mumbled to himself, before pushing himself further into Robin. The black haired male tried not to cry out and make any odd sounds—he didn't need anymore teasing that had already came from Wally! Still, he felt overjoyed. And overwhelmed, as Wally ramaged into him.

It felt so warm inside Robin. Wally let out a dream y sigh, as he continued to to push in and out of the boy wonder. Keeping one hand on his ass cheek, his other free hand reached down to jerk him off, their movements insync with eachother, Robin grinding his hips against Wally, to give him easy access. "Oh holy shit.." Robin moaned, already feeling weak.

"Robin..." Wally moaned out, his movements speeding up, his hand sliding down his member. He was so close to being done...he could feel the pleasure rising to the tip of his dick, and he felt his body freeze, as without warning, shotting his load, as he cried out, 'Robin...!"

Robin had reached his limits as well, and felt himself cuming at the same time Wally's juices filled his ass. Wally pulled himself out, and the two immediately collapsed on top of eachother, panting heavily. Robin felt light headed. "Shit..." He moaned, trying to catch his breathe.

Wally chuckled to himself, as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Wow..." He sighed, leaning his head into Robin' collarbone, inhaling his scent. They felt wonderful, just laying against eachother, their hot and sweaty skin touching. This had been the ultimate experience, and had gone through it together.

Robin could say he was pleased.

Wally lifted his head, to look at the other. "That's all? You were begging for me moments ago..." he snicked, a look of disappointment drawn across his face.

Robin averted his gaze. "Shut up..." He mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around Wally. He just wanted to hold him now, and never let go. Wally chuckled again. "I thought you didn't do the whole hug thing... not that I'm complaining." He mumbled those last words, earning a huff from Robin, as he pressed his lips onto his head. "Please shut up..." He mumbled.

Wally chuckled, obliging. They just layed there, enjoying eachothers company, skin against skin.

After a moment, Wally looked back up to Robin, before reaching up to press a gentle kiss against his lips. "I really like you, you know..." He mumbled, resting the palm of his hand against Robin's cheek.

Robin dropped his expression, feeling wordless. "You do...?"

It was Wally's turn to become embaressed. "Shut up... yeah, I do."

"But, what about M'gann? Artemis?" Robin was so confused. All Kid idiot talked about was girls, he had assumed that he would have gotten with one of them by now. Then again, they didn't call him Kid Idiot for nothing. He couldn't get a date even if he tried. Robin found out funny how all he did was try, yet he got turned down any chance he could.

Wally rolled his eyes. 'Please. Girls are difficult... are you a girl? Come to think of it, you can be pretty difficult, too..." He laughed, causing a hard stare from Robin. "I'm kidding! Sheesh, you even have the reactions of girls..." he joked with a chuckle, reaching up to tug on the corners of Robin's cheeks, pulling them into a smile, before leaning in to kiss him again.

"I'm glad then, dude..." Robin whispered, inbetween kisses. 'I've liked you for a while now."

Wally laughed into the kiss. "I could tell. It wasn't until I tripped to find out the truth."

Robin shook his head. "You're an idiot. _Kid idiot_."

Wally sighed happily, pulling away again, to lean against Robin. They stayed there, holding eachother in silence. Robin then spoke up, "Next time I'm doing the touching.' He said sinersterily, with a large grin. Wally quickly felt his cheeks heat up, knowing just how aggressive Robin could be at times.

There was a reason he was called 'the Boy Wonder', anyways!

* * *

**oooohee. its done! So, uh, for thosethat might be wondering, I know i changed from going to Kid flash to wally, because.. idunno. That is his real name soo. And I prefer to call Robin robin instead of Richard or dick-Robin sounds like a better name to me lel. I hope it wasnt soo bad, any advice and whatnot for my next lemon (if it ever happens ) would be appreciated!**


End file.
